Take a Chance
by fakeditfromthewordgo
Summary: Songfic. Jace and Clary's conversation in CoG after they resolve the sibling problem.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. This song belong to the amazing Scouting For Girls, not me. Believe me, I'm working on it ;)**

_Take a chance, before it's gone  
Throw me a rope or string me along_

Clary looked at Jace, willing him to look up properly, stop fiddling with whatever was in his hands, and see her for who she really was. The girl who wasn't his sister. She needed something, anything, to make her believe in him again. To believe that her love was not unrequited.

_  
I'm nothing without you, this girl is nothing without you  
I know it's been a difficult year_

She couldn't imagine life without him. Without him near her, protecting her. Needing her as much as she needed him. Why would he not look at her? Why wouldn't he talk?

_It's been all I can do just to keep you near  
I want you to know you're the star of my show_

In all time she'd known him, when had they been truly apart? How naïve of them to think they had deserved the easy road. The easy way to love. Now, she was fighting to keep him by her side. And he still refused to acknowledge her.

_I sing these songs about you  
It wouldn't be the same without you  
I know you try to hide, I know you try to act tough_

To love is to destroy. Now he chose to spoke, he told her this? Why hurt her? She didn't want to destroy him, she didn't want any more hurt or angst. He'd been trying so hard to be strong, hide away from her, fighting for her anyway. Her life wouldn't be right without a place for him within it.

_But take a chance on us (take a chance on us)  
Throw your arm round love (don't give me up)  
Let it pull you up tonight, take a chance on us tonight_

She wanted to beg him. Stop this silence, stop hurting her. If she was destroying him, he was destroying her too. Why couldn't he just forget the past? Jump off the cliff. Take a chance. Why was he just giving up?

_  
But take a chance on us, (take a chance on us)  
But I won't give us up (don't give me up)  
Take a chance on us tonight, take a chance on us tonight_

He was talking again. Telling her about his past again. How he thought he could never love anyone. Her heart was in her mouth: did he mean her? She couldn't give this up... would she have to?

_I always thought that we could make it through  
If you gave me the chance, I always knew  
I don't care what they say, you were mine all the way_

Now he was speaking about the time they thought they brother and sister. How it had been like a cosmic joke. In a way, it had. But, just as clearly, it hadn't been, either: all through it, they'd still belonged to one another. No matter what anyone said. Just waiting for a chance. Now they might finally be getting it. She took a step closer, barely daring to hope even for a second.

_And thought it seems like it's pouring again  
You don't get flowers without no rain  
Look what we've done, look how far we have come_

He was smiling now. He paused for a second, looking at her. She felt her heart go into hyper-active speed, waiting, just waiting. She'd wait forever for him. She denied it, but inside, she knew it was true. They'd been through so much together, and finally, it was time for the ending. Would they get a fairytale ending, or was it another Romeo and Juliet? She took another cautious step closer. They were close enough to kiss now, close enough to feel each other's body heat.

_Well I sing these songs about you  
It wouldn't be the same without you  
I know you try to hide, I know you try to act tough._

He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. Her heart sang, rejoicing; he had always been tough. And so had she. But in each other, they'd finally found the one weakness that made them stronger. They were nothing without each other. Jace. Clary. Two separate, insignificant people. They couldn't change the world alone. But, together, they had a force Valentine would never be able to understand, interpret, let alone harness. Jace and Clary. Love.

**A/N: Looks like my song-fics are going to be as romantic as my one-shots. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing that. The song is by Scouting for Girls, and it's called Take A Chance On Us. I think I changed one word (man to girl) and I missed out a reprise, because I didn't see the point. Beautiful song, brilliant band, off their new album Everybody Wants To Be On TV. Please review? If you read it, I'd really love to hear what you thought. It's my first songfic. Thank you for reading! ** ^^


End file.
